


Hair

by leonardodicaprio99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio99/pseuds/leonardodicaprio99
Summary: Birds of a feather flock together.





	

It was molting season and Frank wasn't happy. He looked like a bald eagle, not the species but literally a balding eagle, with feathers remaining only around his head. His body was a bright pink. Newt had tried raising the temperature of his enclosure but that only made them sweat like Jacob after 10 hours of continuous baking. 

Frank made a mournful sound and Newt hushed him, stroking what was left of his feathers. "Don't worry, Frank, they'll come back soon enough," he said encouragingly. And then he proceeded to gather the fallen feathers so he could sell them at the black market.


End file.
